Generally, doors are provided at side surfaces of a vehicle, such that a passenger may enter into and exit from the vehicle by opening and closing a door.
However, since the side sill is frequently applied with an impact from outside for various reasons such as collision, etc. when a user enters or exits, there are problems in that the side sill is easily damaged, and since non-smooth portions such as connection portion are exposed to the outside, an appearance deteriorates. In order to solve the problems, a side sill molding is coupled to an outer side of the side sill.
Referring to FIGS. 1A to 1D, a side sill molding 10 according to the related art forms a mounting pocket portion for forming a clip part 13 therein by using a slide core 17 as shown in FIG. 1D. However, as shown in FIGS. 1B and 1D, since lower end ribs 11 and 19 of the pocket portion are positioned at an inner surface of a front plate of the side sill molding 10, unevenness of the appearance of the side sill molding 10 occurs due to stress of the slide core 17 at the time of injection molding, and shrinkage deformation of the side sill molding 10 after the injection molding.
A separate bracket 15 is fused to the inner surface of the side sill molding 10 as shown in FIG. 1C in order to solve the problem of unevenness of appearance of a product, but in this case, material costs for manufacturing and coupling the separate bracket 15 are increased, and a weight of the side sill molding is increased.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2005-0048067 discloses subject matter related to subject matter disclosed herein.